Bun Bakura Bun!
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Their master has decided to step down as the Easter Bunny, and now he tests his two students, to see which of the two would be better for the role. So now our bunny boy brothers compete to see who truly deserves the title. Wait wait, Bakura...what are you doing? No nonono Stop! Bakura: If you tell anyone about this...i will kill you. Mako: ...*already uploaded story* Crap...
Bun Bakura Bun

 **Author Notes: ok so both me and Sen were talking as usual. And another maddening idea came about...A final easter one shot featuring Ryou and Bakura...um yeah ehehe this is going to be fun! We do not own Yugioh. Be ready for the chaos that will unfold...**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _Far far in the mystical lands...of who knows where..._

He was growing old, eons of years have gone by and it was time for him to retire. His job as the Easter bunny was ending. And like all other ancient holiday beings ready to retire, he had to pick his successor.

But unlike most of his magical colleagues, he had two to pick from. Twin brothers Ryou, and Bakura, yin and yang, light and dark. What one lacked the other possessed. Usually they worked in perfect harmony to accomplish their tasks.

That couldn't happen in this case however. For there could only be one True Easter bunny. So he had decided to do a little test to see which of the brothers has what it takes to have such a position.

Both were surprised when they were summoned from their master and told of their task. **"On Easter Eve, the both of you will go out and compete as to who can complete the job as the Easter Bunny fastest. The winner will receive my title."**

The date being only a few days away, both mentally prepared themselves...ok in all honesty only one prepares himself. Ryou sat with his friend of Christmas. **"I don't think I could truly compete against my brother Yugi. What should I do?"** The short elf looks at the albino in concern.

 **"I was in a similar position when I was asked to deliver presents against my boyfriend. I was anxious and reluctant to do it. But both me and Yami did our best and ultimately it was clear that I wasn't cut out to take Santa's place. But that's ok, Yami does great and I get to help him. It didn't come in between us."**

For the first time since the announcement the calm kind bunny boy was able to breathe a sigh of relief. **"I see. So you became Yami's-I mean Santa's second in command elf? Didn't things get complicated or tense?"** Yugi tilted his head in thought. **"No not really."**

His violet eyes look to the sky. **"Even though both of us cared about winning the title, we didn't let it come between us. He and I promised that no matter who won would receive support. And besides, red doesn't suit me."** They share a laugh.

Now feeling better Ryou thinks about his older twin brother. **"I wonder what he thinks about this."** He snorts softly. **"If I know him he's probably complaining to Yami, Marik and Malik right about now."**

 _Elsewhere..._

"This sucks! Why do I have to compete against my brother to be the fucking Easter bunny! I don't even like spring." Three people sigh in unison as Bakura glares at the sky. **"Why couldn't I be the spirit of Halloween or something. Now that is a badass holiday."** Looking pointedly at Malik and Marik.

Unlike Christmas and Easter, Halloween was a holiday that technically didn't have a specific characterized icon. So both apprentices for their mischievous and down right disturbing nature got to do what they wished as rulers of pumpkins and things that go bump in the night.

 **"Calm down Bakura. If you don't want to be the representative for Easter, why not just speak to your brother and your master?"** The spiky white haired delinquent rolls his eyes. **"Because Mr. Clause. Ryou would never accept my forfeit. He doesn't think he's cut out for the job."**

He growls silently. He knew his lighter half would be perfect for the role, but his master wanted to see Both of their potential. There would be no way he'd be getting out of this mess. And with his speed and strength, which would help with the race, he's as good as got this.

Yami raises an eyebrow. **"You couldn't let him win?"** With a loud snort he lays on his back, one leg upon the other. **"Like Yugi would've wanted that eh Yami?"** Santa sighed, admitting that he had a point. In the background the two spirits of halloween were whispering.

Their hushed tones were arousing the rabbit male hybrid's curiosity. **"What are you two freaks saying?"** Both wore wicked smiles. **"Well there is something you could do~"** In perfect unison they explained their plan. **"Fucking...geniuses."** Yami facepalmed while the two shrugged. **"We try."**

 _Timeskip...Easter Eve_

Both boys stood at the starting line. Each took half of the world, given the same amount of eggs, gifts and houses to hit. They had until sunrise to properly distribute their items and return, but essentially it was a race.

To see which of the two were more capable of doing the job. Ryou looked at his brother in admiration, as both promised that no matter what, the winner would receive the losers's support. He saw Bakura's determined expression. They'd give it their all.

Their master had just explained the rules and wished both the best of luck. **"On your marks...get set...Go!"** They took off at great speeds. Making a dust trail in their wake as they headed into different directions.

The race was on as their friends of the other seasons and holidays cheered them on. They were fast, efficient and stealthy, neck and neck throughout most of their task.

Everyone was surprised though, when they saw that the older sibling Bakura, had taken a slight lead towards the end, beating Ryou by less then a minute. Sunrise extended throughout the sky. Ryou embraced his twin, congratulating him.

Bakura smiled, only three catching that evil gleam in his narrowed eyes. Their master approached the pair. **"A splendid job the both of you. But Bakura you are the victor, and as such, I present you the role of-"** He was interrupted by the victor. **"You might want to stop before you regret it."**

Many including Ryou were confused. Before they heard it. The sound of explosions and screams. Despite the cackling of Marik and Malik, the group of beings were stunned as all the houses Bakura hit dealt with screaming families and splattering eggs.

It seemed that the evil halloween spirits decided to give Bakura the idea of sabotaging all of his eggs. Causing mayhem. Their master looked like he was ready to faint in shock. And after much debate by the council it had been decided.

Ryou would be the new Easter Bunny. While Bakura, would become overlord of a new holiday. April Fools Day. Where as Easter would be either after or far before the pranking holiday. And both had a happy millennium following their newfound duties.

 **the end~**

 _Author Notes: Oh geez Mako! Why!?_

 **Mako: What!? You wanted me to write this story about Ryou and Bakura?**

 _Sen: Yes. A story about Ryou and Bakura. And yet I see what you did you sly little authoress. *Looks at her.*_

 **Mako: *Smiles innocently* I have no idea what you mean~**

 _Sen: I'm talking about this *Picks up Yugi & Yami* You added in puzzleshipping! And in the most perfect way possible!_

 **Mako:I prefer the name Yagi or Yumi. But yes...yes I did, No shame at all~ It's one of the only yaoi shippings I support 100% *clears throat* now thank you all so much for reading this everyone. If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review. Happy easter and tchao for now!**


End file.
